The Eleven Doctors
by Jetman21
Summary: "No, no, no, it's worse than I thought!" the tenth doctor said to Nyssa, as he looked over the computer in the first doctor's console room.


**Hello, In Honor of 50 years of Doctor Who, here is my story. I hope you enjoy it.**

The Tardis found itself materializing on a beach.

"Where are we now?" Clara asked.

'Bad wolf Bay," the 11th Doctor realized.

* * *

Meanwhile, another Tardis found itself under attack, and crashing toward the bay.

The fifth doctor pushed a few buttons and his TARDIS materialized on the bay, next to the eleventh doctor's TARDIS

* * *

"Okay this is the Bad Wolf Bay of this universe, so no Rose," the Doctor sighed, but it seems that another TARDIS has rematerialized.

He and Clara stepped out and entered the other TARDIS to see the fifth doctor.

"Excuse me, who are you?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor, eleventh, and this is my companion Clara," he answered.

"Oh my, that explains the anomaly. The TARDIS was too damaged to materialize, but it had already materialized, so it assumed the same position, with a few feet lag, resulting in the two TARDISes standing next to each other," the fith realized.

"And this opened a rift in space time localized at the edge of a transimensional barrier, and the result space loot from the temporal feedback wave results in the TARDIS dematerializing and then re-materializing at 11 different points in it's history, right here," 11 said, observing the computer wearing his glasses.

"11 Tardises?" Clara asked. "How is that possible?"

"Well up to me, 11 Doctors, so 11 Tardises. Well the same Tardis. Well the same Doctor. Imagine Back to the Future. No, wait, forget that it's nothing like that."

"Great," 5 said, sarcastically. "I'm so sorry."

"Apologies later," 11 said, running out of 5's TARDIS to see another had arrived. He opened it and stepped inside.

"Who are you?" The Ninth Doctor said.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," 11 said.

"But he's the Doctor," Rose said, "You're the Doctor," Rose said to 9.

"Well there's more than one of us," 9 said.

"I'll explain later," a familiar voice said. It was the eighth Doctor.

"How many now?" 11 asked.

"6 TARDIS. Mine, yours, and 4 others."

"We've got to see this," Rose said.

"Stay here," 11 said, "All 3 of you, I'll handle this."

He stepped out and ran into one TARDIS to see the First Doctor.

"Who are you, what do you want?" The First asked. Standing behind One stood Ian, Barbara and Susan.

"I am you, from the future, the Eleventh Doctor," 11 said. "You should stay here."

"Why should we believe him?" Ian asked.

"He's telling the truth," One said.

"Everything will be sorted," 11 said, running out of the TARDIS again, bumping into 5, Tegan, Nyssa and Clara.

"You 2, get back to your TARDIS, I'll deal with it, and the TARDIS's will de-materialize. We'll all be returned to our proper times and places. Clara, come with me."

* * *

9 and Rose stepped out and approached the other TARDIS to see the Tenth Doctor and Martha, trying not to disturb them.

"So that's what Allons-y means?" Matha asked.

"And it would be really great if I could meet someone called Alonso, so I could say Allons-y Alonso every day."

"Allonsy, what kind of a catchprase is that," the Doctor whispered to Rose, who giggled.

"Seems the guy likes making a joke out of himself," Rose said, "Who could take him seriously. But I don't understand, is that you up there?" she asked.

"In another life. A later one, I've never seen him before," Nine said. Rose and 9 revealed themselves, shocking 10 and Martha.

"Rose!" 10 said, before realizing what was going on. "Oh no, is it bad?"

"No, it seems that there's been a displacement, but everything should go back to the way it was momentarily," 9 explained.

* * *

Clara stood on the bay by the water and saw something appear in the water, and heard a scream for help, prompting her to jump towards the water to try and help. A hand reached out to her and she tried to grab it, getting pulled into the water, and seeing 3 people almost drowning, and almost drowning herself.

"I'll help you," 8 said, running to the water and saving the four of them.

"Who are you?" Clara asked.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied, "This is Jamie, and Victoria."

"I'm Clara, and right now there is a crisis!" she exclaimed. The second doctors' TARDIS materialized on the beach thanks to the Hostile Actions Displacement System, as the third Doctors' TARDIS materialized next to it. 3 stepped out with his companion, Sarah Jane.

"Well then, there appears to be a problem?" 3 asked.

"Oh, you again!" 2 said.

"Just fantastic," 3 said sarcastically. 11 bumped into them.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," 11 said.

"It appears our dress sense hasn't improved much," 3 said.

"Bow ties are cool!" 11 said defensively but jokingly.

"I agree with him" 2 said.

"Of course you would," 3 said.

"Oh, don't start," 11 pleaded.

"Are you bickering with yourself?" Clara asked.

"He started it!" 3 said. 2 turned his back away.

* * *

"I don't understand, what happens to me in the future?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry about it, everything turns out okay," 10 replied, "Allons-y."

"What's that mean?"

"It's a phrase of great power and consolation to the soul." He then added, "It's french. For 'let's go.'"

"You've changed a lot."

"I know."

"I'm afraid."

"I know."

10 kissed Rose on the cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 4th, 6th, and 7th Doctors TARDISes finally materialized.

"Okay, now that we're all here the timelines should shift back into place," 11 said, observing the TARDIS screen, the door to his TARDIS wide open.

"Daleks!" Four cried. 11 turned to see them coming.

"They were attacking me!" 5 explained, "They must have followed me."

"If they compromise any of us, the sequence will be broke," 8 realized, "Our timeline will be broken."

"All of time will be broken," the first doctor said.

The Doctors and his companions looked up, figuring out what to do with the Dalek menace.

"Everyone, back to your TARDIS!" the tenth doctor said.

All the doctors and companions ran into the wrong TARDIS.

"Oh no!" 11 said as he navigated the wooden console room.

* * *

"Doctor, what's going on?" Peri asked. She observed they were both locked in the coral console room.

"Don't worry, it's all under my control," 6 replied.

"That's what you said last time, and look where that got us," Peri noted.

* * *

"It seems that the solution has escaped me," Seven said. "If this works the way I think it should, I should be able to remember it."

"But if you could meet yourself in the future, then you'd know about your future, so it would change, and you wouldn't know it, I think," Ace suggested.

"Well that's the think about time, it's not just about zipping about, it's more like traveling in a oval, the oval of unlimited destinies," 7 explained. "And I hold this oval in my hands. That's what we do, every day, we hold up the oval of unlimited destinies."

* * *

"No, no, no, it's worse than I thought!" the tenth doctor said to Nyssa, as he looked over the computer in the first doctor's console room. "Even if we're able to breach the dimensional rift, and destabilize the barrier, the temporal feedback will still decimate the entire planet. We have to reverse the polarity somehow."

"I'll help you," she insisted.

"Stand back!" Ten said, "I have to do it."

* * *

"Are you okay?" the third doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm fine. Who did you say you were?" Rose said with a yawn.

"I'm the Doctor, just not your Doctor," 3 said. They had found themselves in the 8th Doctors' first TARDIS. Suddenly, there was a beep.

"Aye, what was that?" Jamie asked.

"It's a message from the Doctor. He wants me to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow. An area I have some experience in."

* * *

"I'm so sorry for all of this," 5 said with a sigh, holding up his hat.

The Fifth Doctor, Martha, and Sarah Jane paced up and down the 11th Doctor's TARDIS.

"I know how we can stop the Daleks, we just need to circumvent the electromagnetic pulse," 5 decided, typing in a code on the console, it shook and he felt the pulse be received. "Now we just have to get us all home. I'll reset the temporal coordinates, the TARDIS will never have materialized!"

'So we can all go back where we're supposed to go?" Martha asked.

"I still don't quite understand all this," Sarah Jane sighed. "The past, the future…"

"You'll be surprised what the future holds," 5 said, "Brave Heart Sarah."

He finished plugging in the program, causing the TARDIS to shake.

"Geronimo!" he shouted out, channeling his future incarnation for a second, before everything started to get blurry.

* * *

_Absolutely fantastic_

_Think about me when you're living your life_

_Doctor Who?_

_Who?_

_I've never had a life like that_

_Who is the Doctor?_

_Would you like a jelly baby?_

_Physician, Heal Thyself_

_Run you clever boy, and remember_

_There was only enough antidote to save you_

"What's going on?" 5 asked.

"We're in my time stream. Everything is folding back into place. None of us are going to remember any of this. Except maybe for me," 11 explained.

"Well, goodbye, doctor," 5 sighed.

"Oh, and I know you voted to go hands free, but take this." The Doctor handed him a sonic screwdriver, one he would't use until hundreds of years later. "That'll come in handy."

"Thank you," he said with a sigh before he, and the rest of the time stream began to vanish. The other doctors waved goodbye.

The Eleventh Doctor gave his parting words. "Brave heart, doctor."

* * *

"So what was that?" Peri asked.

"What was what?" The Doctor questioned.

"Never mind," Peri sighed, "Whatever it was it seems to be over."

"Told you I'd take care of it," he added, "Well, they."

* * *

So you see, it's like an oval," the Seventh Doctor said, before looking around confused and disoriented.

"Doctor, what just happened?" Ace asked.

"I'm not sure, probably just slipped on a time track, nothing to worry about," he reassured her. Turning away, he saw a cube like object on the console. "It's a summons, from Gallifrey," he realized. . .

**(The Doctor and Ace's journey concludes in Chaos and Insanity, available now on )**

* * *

"So where'dyou wanna go next?" He asked.

"I think I'm done for the day," Clara replied, leaning against the console.

"Okay then, good night Clara."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

The two smiled at each other. All was well.


End file.
